Doctor Who: Nexus -S4E3- The Shield of Khronos
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: Time seems to be falling apart yet again but so Severe, not even a Time Lord can fix it. A Time Keeper comes to a Rescue. Will The Doctor recover?
1. Prologue - The Time Storm

Prologue - The Time Storm

* * *

In The Depth of Space, The Blue Police Box Flung out of The Time Vortex, being dragged along from swirls of colors, heading to planet Earth. In The TARDIS The Time Lord and The Dark Entity is lying on the ground as the entire ship shakes from the movement.

As The Time Machine reaches to the Atmosphere, The Ship began to burn like Meteor. The Doctor struggles to get up, he clambered on The Console, messing around with the controls. The TARDIS Jolted back as if it is a driver braked, managing to slow down the falling. The Doctor staggers his way to another panel of the console, He manage to grip his hand the handle of the lever.

He pulls it down and fell to the floor.

The TARDIS darted down to the surface of the planet. The Time Machine manage to landed on the ground without being tipped over. the door opened and The Doctor staggers out and then he fell to the ground forward.

* * *

 **Doctor Who: Nexus**

 _The Shield of Khronos_

* * *

In The Base that is located underground of a House of The Hinatas where there is a group of Keronians surrounding a round clockwork Mechanism. "What could it be?" Tamama asked.

"Really Don't know." Keroro replied. "Kururu, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, By the looks of it and by its Structure of this device, This could be Gallifreyan." Kururu explained.

"We could ask The Doctor to find out on what it is." Giroro suggested.

Keroro looks at the blue Keronian. "Dororo, Do you might know." He said

"Hedlix said that The Time Lords took him." Dororo said.

Giroro reacted on what Dororo said, He Remembers on what The Doctor told Fuyuki about The Time Lord's Future. He thought that he lied to the human, but to hear that surely have underestimated the Time Lord.

"Yeah, I think that's what Fuyuki said to me before." Keroro commented.

"Will he be back?" Tamama asked kinda in a concerned tone in his voice. "To answer that question: I spotted His TARDIS with the cam I have." Kururu said while being on his laptop. The Screen shows The Blue Box sitting in the grass area of the park. "Something doesn't seem right."

They all gathered, and see the screen of the computer. It pans over to see swirls of energy coming down upon a Tree.

Outside a mile away from The TARDIS The Swirl gulf The tree, disappeared along with it, then moments later the tree came back but in pieces like it been shredded, and the leafs been burned.

The Platoon has seen on what it just happened. "What the hell is that?" Giroro asked.

"Must be some kind anomaly. It could be an Entity, kuku." Kururu replied.

"He has to get out of there. I Know where he is." Keroro said as he left the room.

In The Upper floor of The House. Hedlix is laying on a sofa taking a nap. The Voice of Keroro can be heard, The Black and Blue fur lion creature have an irritated look on his face, then he wakes up as he seen The Keronian running up towards him. "What is it?" Hedlix asked.

"We have found The Doctor," Keroro replied.

From What The Keronian just said seems to catch Hedlix's attention. "Really Where?" The Lion said.

"Is at The Park, but it seems that he is in trouble." Keroro replied.

Hedlix reaches under the sofa and grabs something from there, it reveals to be The Vortex Manipulator. "Give Me your wrist." Hedlix said.

The Keronian held out his Wrist. "I Shall Take him here." A Voice said The Keronian and The Rentorian look at where the voice came from and what appears to be a Yong Woman with White long hair in a short pony tail, wearing a tan sun hat with roman numerals goes one to 12 around it and wearing a Victorian-Style Garb with a Blouse underneath. The Colour match with the hat with clock Designs.

"Who are you?" Hedlix asked. "The Doctor never Talked about me? Huh. I need to have talked with that boy." She replied. "But, I'm Caleera, I'm a Time Keeper." She Said with a Smile.


	2. The Time Woman

Chapter 1: The Time Woman

* * *

Down at The Underground base where the rest of the platoon is. everything seems to be slow paced. The Woman came towards to the four Keronians, She grabbed The Yellow Keronian's Computer and look at the screen showing The Doctor's TARDIS and the Time Lord Himself.

The Woman began to have a concern look on her face she placed The Computer back on the same spot it was.

She grabbed the Round Device, and left The Room.

She stops in the middle of the corridor, she looks both ways not knowing on which direction that she wanted to go. she placed her free hand on her cheek. "Oh dear." she said. The Woman placed the device on the floor and placed the tip of her foot on the center of the Device.

The Round Clockwork mechanism began moving. Keroro came through the doors and took a direction opposite on where she is. She took her foot of the device as she smiles. The White hair Woman picked up the round device and began following The Green Keronian.

At To the point where Keroro is climbing up the ladder, once he reach the top, Keroro began calling The Rentorian's name Hedlix.

The Name seems to be familiar. "Hedlix? The Luxray?" She said.

She began climbing up the ladder as well. She went to the same direction to where the Green Keronian. She began to hear the conversation. She peeks to the living room and see The Man that she was following and The Blue and Black Lion like creature.

"I didn't know Luxrays are Bipedal." The Woman Whispers. She continue on listening to the conversation that two are having, it really caught her attention when she heard mentions about The Time Lord Known as The Doctor.

"Give Me Your Wrist." Hedlix said to Keroro. The Keronian held out his arm as Hedlix began putting a device on Keroro's Wrist. "I shall take him here." She spoke. They both look at her.

"Who are you?" Hedlix asked. "The Doctor never talked about Me? Huh. I need to have a talk with that boy." She replied. "Anyway, I'm Caleera, I'm a Time Keeper." She introduces with a smile.

"A Time Keeper?" Hedlix commented sounding very Puzzled from her introduction. "Are you a Friend of The Doctor's?" Keroro asked.

"Oh my Dear Keronian I am more than just a Friend of Him." Caleera Replied. "So, Time Keepers what are those?" Hedlix asked Curiously.

"What I heard is That The Doctor is in trouble, so what is more important? Standing here answering your questions as Time is falling apart, or Have The Doctor be Safe?" Caleera Said.

Hedlix let out a sigh in defeat, and looks at the Keronian. "She does have a point."

Keroro took The Vortex Manipulator off his wrist and handed to The Woman. "You Probably gonna need this." Keroro said. "My Dear Keronian. Keroro isn't it? You will be coming with." Caleera said as she took device from The Keronian and grab her arm around Keroro's Arm.

"I will probably need you Luxray, since you look like a Strong one." Caleera said to the Lion like creature. Hedlix got up from the sofa. "I am an Rentorian by the way, and I don't take flattery from everyone." Hedlix said.

"Oh Surely don't Doubt that." Caleera commented with a smile. The Blue and Black Lion creature place it's paw hand on the Keronian's shoulder, then the three teleported away.


	3. What Happened?

Chapter 2: What Happened?

* * *

In The Doctor's TARDIS, The Shadow Entity; Dark struggles to get to its feet, leaning on the console for support. Dark looks and notice there is no Time Lord. "Doctor, Where are you?" it said.

With No Response, The Dragon Entity stagger its way to the Doors, once It pull open the door of The TARDIS revealing The Time Lord lying on the grass.

Dark went close to The Doctor, and picks the still body. "Doctor, come on now please wake up." Dark said sounding a bit worried. "No, Not this again." It continue speaking.

There began the sound of Crashing sound of like a Thunderstorm. Dark looks up above to see the swirls of energy above, as Dark is carrying the Time Lord's Body it scooted against on The Blue Police Box trying to avoid the anomalies.

Hedlix, Keroro, and Caleera appears few feet from The Blue Police Box. The Keronian turns around and see the blue box. "Oh there it is." Keroro claimed, as he began running towards the Blue Box. The other two follows him.

Keroro came across to the front side of the Time Machine, He got threw off when he sees the Black Dragon carrying The Time Lord. Dark spotted the Keronian in front of it. "The Doctor is Hurt, He needs Help." Dark said.

Keroro looks at a different direction to see Hedlix and Caleera running towards him. "Guys You might want to see this." Keroro said.

The two came by, and see The Dragon and The Unmoving body of The Time Lord. Caleera have a look on her face that she knows the deity. "You, What are you Doing here?" Caleera asked.

"Later Time, We need to get out of here." Dark said.

Caleera looks up and see The Anomaly. "You do got a point." Caleera Said. "How do we get in?" She asked. Hedlix went up to The Dragon and The Time Lord. The Lion reach its hand in one of The Doctor's Coat Pocket and took out a Key. "The Doctor's TARDIS Key." Hedlix said.

It went to the door as The Lion inserted the Key to the Slot, Hedlix turns it, and push the door inwards. Dark is the first to go inside of The TARDIS, then the other three came in. Dark place The Body of The Doctor on the floor. Keroro was the last to enter in as he close the door behind him.

"I'm Not sure if we gonna be ok for long." Caleera said. "Don't worry, The Doctor said that The Control Room is The Safest Place in the Ship." Keroro replied.

"Yeah, He told me the same, in his earliest Incarnation." Hedlix commented. "Ok Then, but just to be sure." Caleera said as she placed the round clockwork device on the floor and Activate it. "Where did you get that?" Keroro asked.

"Like I said I'm a Time Keeper." Caleera replied with a smile for a moment then it disappeared. She look at The Dragon Deity. "You!" She called out as she points at the deity which made it jump. "You might want to tell on what happened and why you are here." She demanded.

"You seems to know about the creature." Hedlix said. "Because I'm one of them." Caleera replied to The Lion. The Three looked surprised from the comment. "Oh of Course you're a Elemental, Following Time's Footsteps are you?" Dark said.

Caleera gave a Scoff. "Oh Please, Not the way How I was treated. You could say that I am a Renegade." She replied. "Oh I can tell." Dark Commented.

"Are we Forgetting the point that we don't know what happened to The Doctor?" Keroro stated. "Yeah he is right." Hedlix said.

"Fine, I will tell you on what happened." Dark said in defeat. "We were in a different Universe, We was having a Leisure time on a different planet then The Time Storm came." The Deity began telling a story.


	4. Awaken

Chapter 3: Awaken

* * *

In a Place as where The Sunlight shines down on the Greenery land. In The Forest like a Rainstorm happened not to long time ago.

I was staring down on the lake, seeing the reflection of myself for a moment, seeing my face questions about my purpose. I spotted fishes swimming at where I see my Face on the reflection. My face was, oh how beautiful they are with the shade of Blue. I reach down my hand down to the water to reach the fishes.

Through my Surprisement I manage to Pet them with no fear, no nothing. I never felt so happy in my entire existence.

"Dark." A Voice came, that seems to be The Doctor who just walk out of his police box."It seems that there as been Time Distortion going on in this world." The Doctor said.

"I thought we are for a Break?" Dark stated. "We are." The Doctor replied. "Until my TARDIS detected some strange activity going on." He explained.

"Of Course." Dark commented as it still petting some of the Fishes in the water. "What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"You Wouldn't Mind if I tell to skip over to the Important Part." Caleera Interrupted. "Fine." Dark said.

We began Investigate on what it is. Then Suddenly out of nowhere, a mass of energy came out of nowhere. It came towards me, but The Doctor took The Hit. He stood in front of me using his body as a shield.

I Carried his body back to the TARDIS. I manage to at least having the ship to take off. We manage to get way but The Time Storm caught us and we end up here.

"It seems to be jumping from Universe to Universe." Caleera stated. "Hang On for a Moment, I thought TARDISes can't Travel by Universes?"

"Well I guess it could." Dark said.

"Speaking of The TARDIS, Since we are in The Ship that is our Hope we should get back to the house. "We Could but Nobody here doesn't know how to properly to Fly a TARDIS." Caleera Said. Hedlix gave a Sigh then It began walking towards the console, It pressed some buttons and pulled down the lever.

A Jolt was felt from the others as the soaring sound of The TARDIS Engines, then end it with a thud. Hedlix looks back at the three. "We're Home." Hedlix said with a smile.

Keroro began walking towards the doors. "How did you know how to fly The TARDIS?" Caleera asked. "I Have The Blood of The Doctor's Father, So I am Half Gallifreyan."

"A Luxray?" Caleera said. "I am Actually a Rentorian, but it seem that you know about me." Hedlix replied. "Indeed,, He always rambles about you, always saying how Amazing you are." Caleera said.

"Of Course, He always make me blush." The Blue and Black Lion like Creature said as he began walking towards The Doctor's Body. "I can even do this." It said as it claps its hands together and began rubbing against them. Moments later Hedlix's hands began glowing into Golden energy.

"You see I too Have Regenerative Ability, but Frankly I'm a Healer." Hedlix said as it placed its hands on The Doctor's Chest which the energy morph.

For Moments The Doctor walks up, inhaling, then release. With Confusion he first seen Hedlix. "Hedlix, What's going on how did I get here?" He asked. "Don't Worry My Kindred, You are safe I will leave as That, You may feel Energetic, but Don't Push Yourself..Please." Hedlix said.

"I won't." The Doctor Replied. Caleera Took off her hat and held it in front of her, Then began walking right in front of The Time Lord, and kneels down having a smile with her face. "Theta Sigma, Do you remember me?" She asked.

The Doctor stares at her for a moment, then the penny drops, The Doctor began to smile as well. "know How can I forget a Face that is that beautiful?" The Doctor replied. "Hello Caleera, No Time No See.

Caleera began hugging the Time Lord, almost knocking The Doctor over. "Glad to see you too." The Doctor said. "Wait a minute." The Time Lord break the hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Time Distortion seems to be bad in this Universe." Caleera replied. "I even brought that." She pointed at the device on the floor.

"Ohhh I see." The Doctor said sounding extraordinary, as he got up walking towards the round active Clockwork Mechanism, and picks it up.. "What is it?" Hedlix asked. "It's The Shield of Khronos." The Doctor Replied. "It creates a field as far as the user like, and The Field keeps Time Stable." He explained.

"And It's Shielding The TARDIS." Dark Said. "Seems by the looks of it." The Doctor said. "Did you make this?" He asked to The Time Keeper. "One of my Best Works." Caleera replied. "I Like it." The Time Lord Commented. He placed down the device on the floor leaning against under the console.

"I do have Question: Hedlix Are You Suppose to be at The Thousand Worlds?" He asked,

"Well Doctor you have been gone for awhile, Maddox became President, So I am free as a Bird, but I am currently House Sitting." Hedlix replied.

"House Sitting?" The Doctor asked in confusion. "Oh The Hinatas are on a Vacation." Hedlix said. "When Was this?" He asked.

Hedlix hesitated on replying to The Time Lord's Question. "A Month."

The Doctor's Mouth Dropped. "A Month?!"

Hedlix gave a responding nod. "What about the Keronians?" The Doctor asked.

"The Green Hair one, yeah he is was here." Caleera replied. "I see." The Doctor said.

Later, at The House where everybody is gathered in the Living room. "So I know you guys have a lot of questions." The Doctor said. "Yeah Like I have one: How come you never told me about her?" Hedlix asked. "I mean We're Family."

"I was in Solitude." The Doctor replied to The Rentorian's question. "How long do you two known each other?" Dororo asked.

"Jeez, I wasn't expecting Personal Questions." The Doctor commented. "I Knew Him since Childhood." Caleera replied. "Yeah, Her first adventure with is the time when we found Klade." The Doctor stated.

"Well I should get going." Caleera said as she stands up. "Going back with the Elementals. "No, I am actually trying to stay away from them." The Time Keeper replied.

"What about the Time Distortions?" Dark asked. "As Long The Shield remains active there will be no worries." Caleera replied. "Now Doctor."

"Yeah, That's my Que." He said as he gets up. Caleera began hugging The Time Lord. "So Glad to see you again." She said. "Me as well." The Doctor said, they break the Hug and She began to leave out of The House. "Well I guess that you be leaving also?" Hedlix said.

The Doctor sat right down on the sofa. "Not Right know, I have been disappearing to much, besides my head hurts." The Time Lord replied. "I can make Green tea, maybe that will help." Dororo said. "Oh thank you Dororo, You're always a Live savior." The Doctor replied.

The Blue Keronian Smiles under his mask. "Anyways but, I do want resolve the issue between Dark and The Elementals, and take a Look at _The Shield of Khronos_." The Doctor said with a Smile.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
